Elsa's Love
by FrozenAddict15
Summary: At the Annual Arendelle Winter Ball, Elsa meets a Prince who she believes could be "The One." But is this prince who he says he is? Or does he want something?
1. Sister's Talk

The day in Arendelle couldn't be any better. The afternoon sun shone brightly over the kingdom. The kingdom was in peace with the wonderful Queen Elsa and Princess Anna ruling.

Elsa sat in her room, finishing up some work. She had soon realized that she had been Queen of Arendelle for six months now. She couldn't believe it. She suddenly heard a knock on her door. She recognized the knock.

"Come in Anna." Elsa replied.

Anna entered the room. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Anna, you've been doing that knock for years. You are the only one who does that knock." Elsa laughed.

"I need to come up with a different knock." Anna replied.

The sisters laughed as they sat on Elsa's bed. Anna's smile then disappeared as she thought of something.

"Anna, are you OK?" Elsa asked concerned.

"No." Anna replied.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked as she put her arm around Anna.

"Well, the Annual Winter Ball is coming up soon, and I don't Kristoff will be able to make it." Anna replied sadly.

"Oh, the ball! I totally forgot about it." Elsa replied.

"That's OK, Elsa. I covered for you." Anna replied.

"What do you mean you covered for me?" Elsa asked confused.

"I mean, I've already sent out invitations and the servants are getting prepared for it." Anna said.

"You did?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. But don't worry. No inivtations went out to the Southern Isles or Weaseltown." Anna chuckled.

"Welselton, Anna." Elsa replied teasingly.

"Oh, right." Anna laughed.

"I am so sorry that I forgot about the ball, Anna. I didn't mean for you to have to do all of that." Elsa apologized.

"That's OK, Elsa. I know you're busy. Plus, I'm the Princess, I have to help out somehow." Anna replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Anna. You're the best." Elsa replied.

"I know." Anna said proudly.

"Anna, do you realize it's been six months since I was crowned queen?" Elsa asked, changing the subject.

"I was thinking of that too. Six months since we've been able to be sisters again." Anna said.

"Yeah." Elsa said, smiling. Anna placed her head on her older sister's shoulder. Anna let out a content sigh on her shoulder. Anna noticed Elsa wrapped both of her arms around her and let out a sigh of relief.

"What's that for?" Anna asked.

"Just the fact that you are still with me after all that happened." Elsa replied. "After I struck you, and you almost died, and..." Elsa started but was interuppted.

"Elsa, the past is in the past. It's over. I didn't die. I'm right here." Anna said gently.

"I know. But it was still my fault you almost did die." Elsa replied sadly.

"Elsa, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident. But it's over. OK? I'm here." Anna said she wrapped her arms around Elsa.

Elsa placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Anna." she whispered as she held Anna tighter.

"I love you too, Elsa. And I will never love anyone more than I love you." Anna replied softly.

"And Anna, nothing in the world will ever take your place. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world." Elsa replied sweetly.

"Anything?" Anna asked.

Elsa moved closer to Anna and placed another small kiss on her cheek. "Anything." she whispered to Anna.

"And Elsa, I will always love you, no matter what." Anna replied.

"Always?" Elsa asked.

Anna then threw her arms around Elsa for a hug. Elsa returned the hug.

"Always." Anna whispered.

Elsa formed a smile on Anna's shoulder. She then let out a content sigh on her baby sister's shoulder. Elsa noticed that Anna let out a sigh of depression.

"What's the matter, Anna?" Elsa asked worried as she released Anna.

"Well." Anna started as tears welled up in her eyes. "You've been queen for six months. Maybe it's time you found a man to help you rule Arendelle. But I'm afraid if you do find a man, you'll love him more, and I'll be left out." Anna continued as she started to cry. "I'm sorry." she said as she turned away from Elsa.

"No, Anna, no." Elsa said shocked as she pulled Anna back in for a tight hug. Anna dug her face in Elsa's shoulder as her tears poured out. "Anna, I told you, no one could take you place, and you can never be replaced. I can never love someone more than I love you." Elsa replied gently and sweetly.

"Really?" Anna whimpered on Elsa's shoulder.

"Really. Anna, you mean more to me than anything in the entire world. Anything." Elsa said as she released Anna. "Anna, even if I do fall in love someday, he can't take away the love that we share. This bond that we have can never be broken, not even by a man." she said as she wiped Anna's tears away.

"I'm glad to hear that." Anna sniffled.

"Because it's true." Elsa said as she put her arm around Anna's shoulders and pulled her little sister closer to her. Anna suddenly placed a small kiss on Elsa's cheek. Elsa looked over to Anna with eyes opened with shock and love.

"I've always wanted to do that." Anna replied.

"Oh, Anna." Elsa smiled as she wrapped her other arm around Anna. "I am the most blessed person in the world." she said.

"Why is that?" Anna asked.

"Because I have you." Elsa replied, looking at Anna with a bigger smile. Anna leaned on Elsa, closing her eyes and letting out another sigh of contentment, along with a big smile.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa answered.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked joyfully.

Elsa was shocked that Anna asked that. But she couldn't refuse.

"Anna, of course I want to build a snowman." Elsa said as they both got to their feet. Anna linked arms with Elsa as they both walked out of the room.


	2. A Very Daring Rescue

Three days passed, and it was time for the Annual Arendelle Winter Ball. It was the same time the cordination was held. Anna was as excited as she was on the cordination. Elsa was nervous, but not as much as she was on her cordination.

All the kingdom was in the ballroom, dancing. Elsa walked in slowly.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Kai shouted. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Kai shouted again.

Anna walked in the room at a fast pace as she stood next to Elsa. Elsa looked to see Anna was wearing a dress similiar to the dress she wore for the cordination, only blue. Elsa wore her blue ice dress.

"Welcome. Thank you for coming to the Annual Arendelle Winter Ball. We hope you will have a wonderful time." Elsa announced.

"Carry on!" Anna laughed.

The crowd laughed as they continued to dance.

"Well said, Anna." Elsa chuckled.

Anna laughed as she could smell a sweet smell in the air. "Do you smell what I smell?" she asked.

Elsa took a long whiff with her nose.

"Chocolate!" the sisters said together.

"How about I grab us some chocolate fondeu, and we can eat it out on the balcony?" Anna asked.

"That would be great. I'll meet you out there." Elsa said as she headed to the balcony.

* * *

Elsa sat on the balcony railing, waiting for Anna. "I hope she doesn't eat it all on the way there." she said to herself.

Anna suddenly arrived with a handful of chocolates.

"There you are." Elsa laughed.

"Sorry I took so long. But I got it." Anna said as she gave Elsa the chocolate. Anna sat next to Elsa. The sisters stuffed their mouths with their chocolates.

"This brings back memories." Anna said after swallowing some of her chocolate.

"What do you mean by that, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"This was the place where Hans and I shared our chocolates. I should've shoved all of it down his throat so he'd choke to death." Anna replied.

"Anna." Elsa said with shock.

"Well, I should have." Anna assured Elsa.

"Well, let's not talk about him. No use letting him ruin this for us." Elsa said, putting her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Elsa." Anna apologized.

"So, Anna. Arendelle is beautiful in winter, isn't it? At least, when it's not my winter." Elsa chuckled, changing the subject.

"Yes, it is, Elsa. Very beautiful." Anna replied.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink. I'll be right back." Elsa said as she got up and left the balcony.

Anna then felt a drop on her head. She looked up to see an icycle dripping on her. It was pretty far up though. Anna then saw that she coud reach it by standing on the railing. She tried to get to her feet to reach it. Elsa came back to see Anna, standing on the railing.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Trying to get that icycle." Anna said as she stood up straight on the railing.

"Anna, no. You're gonna fall." Elsa said scared.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Anna said as she reached for the icycle. She was soon able to break it off. "Got it." she said. Anna suddenly started to lose her balance. She swung her arms, trying to regain her balance.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted as she ran to her to try to catch her. But she was too late.

Suddenly, Anna fell, heading straight to the ground. She let out a loud scream.

"NO!" Elsa yelled, reaching her arm out down to Anna. She then ran off the balcony, down to the bottom as fast as she could.

* * *

Anna screamed as she continued to fall. She looked to see she was getting closer to the ground. She closed her eyes, and waited for her death to come. Suddenly, she stopped falling. But she was still alive. She breathed heavily, and slowly opened her eyes to see she was caught by someone.

"Have a nice fall?" the stranger asked, still holding Anna.

"My whole life... just flashed before my eyes." Anna said, trying to catch her breath. Who are you?" she asked.

"Michael. And you?" the man asked.

"I'm..." Anna started but someone beat her to it.

"ANNA!" Elsa shouted as she looked to see that a man saved her.

"I take it she belongs to you." Michael asked Elsa as he placed Anna on her feet.

"Yes." Elsa said with a nod. She then motioned Anna to come to her. "Anna." Elsa said relieved in tears as she walked up to Anna and Anna ran up to her. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna for a hug so tight, Anna could barely breath. Elsa let out a sigh a relief. Anna returned the hug. Anna could hear Elsa sniffling on her shoulder. Elsa pressed her hand on the back of Anna's head. "Oh, thank goodness." she said softly. "I thought I was gonna lose you."

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I just wanted to break the icycle, and then I..." Anna started.

"Shh. It's OK. All that matters is that you're all right." Elsa replied as she pulled away from Anna to place a kiss on her forehead. She suddenly pulled Anna back in. She looked to Anna's rescuer. "Thank you." she said to the man.

The man nodded in response.

The sisters stayed in their embrace for another moment, then finally released each other.

"Anna, don't ever do that to me again. You scared me to death." Elsa commanded as she placed a hand on Anna's cheek.

"I won't, Elsa. I promise." Anna replied.

"Oh, thank you, sir. For saving my sister. I am forever in your debt." Elsa replied as she faced the man, holding Anna's arm tightly.

"You're welcome. I'm Prince Michael of the Northern Isles." Michael replied.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa replied politely.

Queen? My Lady." Michael said, suddenly bowing.

_This looks familiar. _Anna thought to herself.

"Please. No need to bow. You did save the Princess after all." Elsa replied.

"Yes. Well, Her Majesty has to be more careful, doesn't she?" Michael asked, looking to Anna.

"Yes. Thank you for saving my life." Anna replied.

"You're welcome. I guess I can say your sister was the catch of the day, right?" Michael asked Elsa.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Elsa laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two alone." Anna said as she started to walk back to the ball.

"Oh, and Anna." Elsa said as she grabbed Anna's arm.

"Don't go up to the balcony. Stay on the ground where you belong." Elsa commanded.

"Yes, ma'am. Whatever you say, Elsa." Anna said, rolling her eyes.

"Anna." Elsa replied firmly, giving Anna a stern look. "Please." she begged.

"OK. I will." Anna replied, feeling bad.

"You promise?" Elsa asked, gripping Anna's arm tighter.

"I promise." Anna reassured Elsa as she ran back into the ballroom. Elsa watched Anna run back. She let out a sigh.

"You love your sister a lot, don't you?" Michael asked as Elsa looked back to him.

"Yes. Very much. Thanks again for saving her." Elsa replied.

"You're welcome. It came as quite a shock. I was just walking, and I heard her screaming. I look up to see her falling." Michael added.

"Yeah. Anna is known for being clumsy." Elsa replied.

"Noticed." Michael replied with an attempted laugh.

Elsa couldn't help but notice that Michael was very good looking. He was tall with dark brown hair. She was at a loss of words because of his charm. "So, the Northern Isles, huh?" she said, still at a loss for words.

"Yep. Next in line for the throne. Then my other brother, Sebastian." Michael said.

"You have a brother?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. But we really don't get along." Michael added sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elsa said with sympathy.

"That's OK." Michael said.

"How about we go into the ballroom, and see what's going on in there? Then we can talk." Elsa said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Queen Elsa." Michael said as he offered his arm.

"Please. Just Elsa." Elsa said as she took his arm.

"And please, call me Michael." Michael added as they headed into the ballroom.


	3. Michael's Story

Elsa and Michael walked into the ballroom to see everyone dancing to lively music. Elsa looked to see Anna taking more chocolate.

"I see she listened to me about staying on the ground." Elsa told Michael, pointing to Anna.

Michael let out a small chuckle at the sight of Anna. "Do you dance?" he suddenly asked Elsa.

"No." Elsa replied.

"Don't worry. Neither do I." Michael said.

Elsa started laughing. Elsa looked to see Michael looking to her with eyes of love. His eyes were blue and so beautiful. His arm felt so strong. "You have beautiful eyes." she suddenly let out.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out out loud." Elsa blushed with embrassment.

"Oh, that's OK." Michael laughed. "And thank you. You have pretty eyes too. And you're beautiful." he added.

"Thank you." Elsa replied with a big smile. Elsa looked to see Anna looking back to her. Anna smiled and walked out of sight with her chocolates.

"So, Elsa, would it be OK if we maybe talked on the balcony for a little bit? Have something drink? Eat some chocolates or something?" Michael suddenly said.

"That would be great." Elsa said as she immediately headed to the chocolate table. She saw Anna walking back to her.

"So, how's it going with Michael?" Anna asked teasingly.

"Anna, there isn't going to be anything between us." Elsa said, grabbing her chocolate fondeu.

"You can't lie to me, Elsa. I saw the way he looked at you. And how you looked at him the same way." Anna replied. "I also saw you blushing. What was that about?" she added.

"Nothing." Elsa said and fell silent for a moment. "I told him he has beautiful eyes out loud." she said embarassed.

"Ohh, Elsa." Anna laughed.

"It was an accident." Elsa replied, still blushing.

Anna looked to see Michael waiting for Elsa. "Well, you better go with Michael." Anna replied, pointing to him.

Elsa became concerned about Anna. She wasn't sure about being with Michael instead of Anna. She grabbed her arm before Anna left.

"Anna, are you gonna be OK if I spend time with Michael?" Elsa asked concerned as she placed her chocolate back on the table. Anna did the same thing.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Elsa. I'll be fine. He's a good guy. Go for it." Anna encouraged Elsa.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked with more concern in her voice.

"Yes. I'll be OK. I promise. Go. Have a good time." Anna replied.

"OK. Thanks Anna. You're the best ever." Elsa said as she gave Anna a quick hug.

"Now, go. He's waiting for you. I assure you, I'll be all right." Anna said as she grabbed her chocolates and left the table.

Elsa was still concerned about Anna, but thought the best thing to do was not think about it. She grabbed her chocolates and headed back to Michael.

* * *

The couple then headed out on the balcony. Anna watched as they headed out.

"Yes!" she whispered.

The couple sat on the balcony railing. Michael suddenly decided to ask Elsa something.

"So, Elsa. What's your life story? How are you and Anna so close?" Michael asked.

Elsa wasn't sure about telling Michael about her powers. She then came up with something.

"Uh, I insist. You go first." Elsa stuttered.

"OK, then. It's a really long story. I'd have to start from the way beginning." Michael said.

"That's OK. We have time." Elsa said as she finished her chocolate.

* * *

Michael sucked in a deep breath and started. "It all started a long, long time ago. Back when I was a child. I remember everything. My dad wasn't very fond of me, neither was my brother. My mother loved me though. But I tried to love my dad and brother. Then one day, I went for a walk in the forest. I came across a house. Small, but roomy. I went up to see if anyone was home. My curiousity got the best of me. A figure was already at the door before I knocked. I remember his exact words:"

"Hello. What can I do to help you? Name anything you want. Your wish will be granted."

As a young child, I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if I could trust him. But he seems friendly. And I thought, any wish? I only wanted one wish: for others to love me. I remember exactly what I told him."

"I want my father and brother to love, like I love them. And maybe others. Maybe if you give me a power or something. Something that would make people notice me." young Michael said.

"Ohh, just my speciality. I will make up something special for you. Come inside while I prepare." the man said in a friendly tone.

"I wasn't sure what he meant by preparing something, but I thought if he could make others love me, then it didn't matter. I came into the house slowly. It didn't look suspecious to me. All it was was a large room and a back room, where I could see a brilliant blue light coming out of it. I wasn't sure what it was, but I wasn't about to ask. He suddenly came out with a bottle with a blue substance in it.

"Drink this." he told me.

"I wasn't so sure about it, but I listened. After I finished it, I suddenly felt a cold chill rise over me. Then I was so cold. I was in shock of what was happening. I asked him what it was."

"By drinking this substance, you have just been rewarded with powers of ice and snow. Which means, you can create a winter even in the summer. People love the snow. This will make people like you a lot." the man said.

"I was still shocked, but as a young child, I thought these powers were amazing. I faced the opposite direction, and stretched my hand, and powers came out to freeze one wall of the house. I saw the man smile to me. I thanked him and left the house."

"I came back to my house as fast as I could. I saw my whole family outside, talking. I saw a bunch of other kids were there as well to play. I thought it was the perfect time to show them my powers. I came up to them, and said I wanted to show them something. But, something happened. I lost control of them. I tried to make them stop, but I couldn't. I struck my mother with them in her heart. She was so weak, she died instantly. My father came up behind me, and scared me, which caused me to strike his head."

"I heard all the kids screaming in terror. My brother looked at me at a way he had never looked at me before. My powers stopped finally after all the kids ran away. I then ran away from the town, and never looked back."

"I started to realize that this was not a gift, but a curse. And I had to live with it for the rest of my life. I didn't know what to do, or think. Then I found the Northern Isles. I was so weak and poor. I didn't eat food for weeks. I saw the castle, and thought maybe they could give me a little bit of food. I didn't have any money though. I came to the gates to see the king and queen. The queen saw me, and the look on her face was the most loving face that I have ever saw. Then I saw the father. He offered his hand for me to shake it. I hesitated at first, but shook it. I was afraid my powers would freeze his hands."

He then asked me where my parents were. I told them that I didn't have any. The queen then asked me if I wanted to be their son. The king asked the same thing. I couldn't refuse. They took me in, and gave me all of the love I have always wanted my entire life. Ever since then, I've lived with them, and never told anybody about my powers. And I made a vow to never use them under any circumstances." Michael finally finished.

* * *

"So, you're adopted?" Elsa asked with shock.

"Yes. I know you may look at me different because of my powers, but I'm not evil." Michael said, taking Elsa's hands.

"Michael, I can't look at you differently, because I know how you feel with having these powers." Elsa said.

"How do you know?" Michael asked confused.

Elsa knew now she would be able to tell him the truth. She found the courage to say the words.

"Michael, I was born with ice powers."


	4. Elsa's Story

"You have what?" Michael asked with shock and eyes wide open.

"Yes. I know it's hard to believe, but I was born with the same powers." Elsa replied.

"But, how? What?" Michael stuttered.

"I don't know. I was just born with them. I used them as a child to play with my sister all the time. But one night, I struck her in the head. I was so scared after that. My parents took us to a family of trolls, where they were able to heal her. They took away her memories of me having powers. They said it would be the best thing to do. The leader of the trolls told me that my powers would only grow. He told me there was beauty in it, but also danger. He also told me that fear would be my enemy. My parents then locked the gates of the castle. And I was locked in my room." Elsa started.

"It went on like this for a long time. After 10 years of being locked in my room, my powers kept getting stronger. Later on, our parents had to go on a ship, but they never came back. I knew I couldn't come out of my room for Anna, because I was still afraid of hurting her. It hurt me as much as it hurt her."

"Three years later, the day came where I would be crowned queen of Arendelle. I was still afraid because no one was to know about my powers. I was scared that they would be revealed. I wore gloves so they wouldn't be revealed. Well, the cordination part went good, then came the ball. I was happy that I would be able to see Anna after 13 years. She seemed so happy that the gates were opened, and she was able to see me. She told me that she wished it could be like this all the time. But I told her that it couldn't. She didn't understand, but I couldn't tell her. She walked away in tears. She was so hurt, but I was so afraid."

"After a while, she comes back to me to introduce Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Then they asked for my blessing for her marriage. I told her that she couldn't marry a man that she just met that day. She told me that it was true love between them. I asked her what she knew about true love. She told me that she knew more than I did because all I've ever done was shut people out. I refused to give her my blessing, and told the guards to close the gates."

"Anna became confused, and took my glove. I became so frightened that I was gonna hurt her. She told me that she couldn't live the way she was living. I told her if she didn't like it, then she should leave. I could see the hurt in her face. It hurt me more. I had to walk away after that. She started to get furious with me. She asked me why I shut the world out. Then she knew: I revealed my powers on accident."

"After that, I panicked and ran out of the castle. I revealed more of my powers, and soon, everyone knew about my powers. I ran to the fjord, where I froze some of the water by standing on it. I heard Anna calling me, but I didn't listen. I stepped on the water, looked forward, and ran to the mountains."

"I soon made it to the North Mountain. I was alone, but I was free. I realized I could stay in the North Mountain, so I could be who I was, without hurting Anna or anybody else. I built a castle, and I stayed there. But it wasn't to last."

"A few days later, Anna came to my castle. She also came with Olaf, a snowman that we created as kids. I was able to make him come to life. Anna reminded me how close we were as kids, and how we could be like that again. I remembered how I struck her as children, so I knew we couldn't. She tried talking to me, but I told her I was just trying to protect her. She later on then told me that I froze the entire kingdom."

"I was so scared after that. I didn't know how to thaw it. After that, I was so panicked and scared, that my powers let out and they struck Anna again, but in the heart. I heard her moan, and saw her on the ground in pain. I didn't know what to do."

"Suddenly, a man came in to help her. I told her that she had to leave, but she was determined that we could figure all of this out together. I didn't know how to, so I knew she didn't know how. She was also determined that she wasn't go back down the mountain without me, but I told her that she was. I then created a snow monster to throw them out."

"After that, my powers were starting to take over. I tried to get the best of them, but the enemy, fear, was winning, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was scared about the kingdom, about the people, about Anna. But that wasn't the only thing I had to fear."

"Soon, a group of men from the kingdom came to my castle. Two men were trying to kill me. I was able to fight back, until Hans showed up. He told me 'Don't be the monster they fear you are.' I didn't know what to say to that. Suddenly, Hans stopped a man from shooting me, but instead, shot the chandalier that was right above me. I tried to get away from it, but I couldn't. The next thing I knew, everything went black."

"I woke up in the castle dungeon. I looked out the window to see the winter I had set. I also had chains on my hands. When I saw what I did, I became even more scared. Anna was right, I froze the entire kingdom. Then, Hans came to see me. I asked him why he brought me back. He told me he couldn't let the other men kill me. I told him I was a danger to Arendelle. I wanted to see Anna after that. He told me that Anna didn't return. I was shocked and frighten after that. I remember that I struck her, but I was also afraid that maybe she was lost, and hurt in the mountains. Hans asked me to bring back the summer, and unfreeze the kingdom. I told him that I couldn't, because I didn't know how. He then told me that he would try to make the people let me go. Soon, my powers started to take over again."

"After a while, I could see a storm starting outside; my storm. Then I heard men coming. I then realized that Hans didn't talk to them to let me go, but to kill me. I was able to escape, then a great big blizzard started."

"I ran through the storm, hoping I could escape it. Soon after that, I ran into Hans again. He told that I couldn't run from any of this. My next thought was Anna. I told him to take of her. He then told me that she returned from the mountain, weak and cold, because I froze her heart. I couldn't believe it. I remembered how the leader of the trolls saying that the heart is not so easily changed if struck. He told me that he tried to save her, but it was too late. I knew what he meant after that. He then said the words I have never wanted to hear: 'Your sister is dead. Because of you.' I didn't believe it. I killed my own sister. The only one that I loved, and was only trying to protect, was dead. I was so shocked, I couldn't even stand. I went to my knees in despair."

"The blizzard stopped after that, but I didn't care. Then I heard Hans walking up behind me, with his sword unsheathed. I was ready for him to take my life. I didn't think it was worth living after all that I had done. I froze the kingdom, I killed Anna. There was nothing left for me. I waited for the sword to touch me, but it didn't. I heard a cry, then I looked behind me to see that Anna was frozen solid, saving my life."

"I then knew it was true. My sister was dead, and it was all my fault. There was no way for her to come back. She was gone. I clinged over her frozen body, and just let my tears out. She was so cold, and so dead."

"Then, all of the sudden, the most amazing thing happened. She thawed. She was alive. I looked up, to see her smiling at me. After that, I hugged her so tight. It felt good to hug my baby sister. The one I thought that I lost, but didn't, was in my arms. She was so warm. I released her, and asked 'You sacrificed yourself for me?' She then said the words that meant more to me than anything in the entire world. 'I love you." Then Olaf let out 'An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.' After that, it got me thinking. If love could thaw Anna, it could thaw the kingdom. And that's what happened. My love for Anna was what thawed the kingdom. After the kingdom was thawed, I created Olaf is own personal flurry so he could enjoy summer. Anna held my arm so tight, afraid I was gonna leave her again. I gave her a look that made her sure that I was never gonna leave her."

"Then we heard a groan, it was Hans. Anna took care of him though. She punched him in the face, which sent him straight into the water. After that, I let her fall into my arms again. I had never been more happy in my entire life. I had Anna, and I knew how to control my powers after that."

"Ever since then, the gates never closed, and I never lost control of my powers. It was all because of Anna that the kingdom was thawed. Her love for me was what saved us both. And since that day, I have never tried to shut her out, and I never will. She means everything to me. And I love her more than anything." Elsa finally finished.

"That is one facinating and remarkable story, Elsa. You are quite an amazing person." Michael said in awe.

"I wouldn't be anything without Anna. So now you know why she means so much to me." Elsa replied.

"Yes, I understand. After almost losing her like that, you hate to have to go through that again." Michael said.

"Exactly. Well, how about we go see what everyone is doing in the ball?" Elsa said as she stood to her feet.

"Good idea." Michael said as they both went back into the ballroom.


	5. Just A Kiss

Elsa and Michael walked in to see the dancers finishing up the last dance of the ball. Elsa saw Anna walking up to them.

"Well, Elsa, it looks like you will have to announce that the ball is over." Anna said.

"Very well." Elsa said as she went up to her chair."And this ends our Annual Arendelle Winter Ball. Thank you all again for coming. Have a nice rest of evening, and good night." she announced loudly.

The room slowly cleared out.

"Thank goodness." Anna said as she walked back to Elsa. Elsa noticed Anna was walking with a limp.

"Anna, are you OK? You're limping." Elsa asked concerned.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just dance with three people, and they all stompted on my foot. Maybe I need to start giving dance lessons when people come for balls." Anna chuckled.

"Hmm. Maybe." Elsa responded with a giggle.

"So, Anna, Elsa told me all that happened with you and her powers, quite remarkable." Michael said.

"Thanks. Well, Elsa is remarkable, isn't she?" Anna said as she linked arms with Elsa and smiled.

"Thanks, Anna." Elsa replied.

"She is remarkable, Anna." Michael added.

"So, Michael, do you plan on staying in Arendelle for a while?" Anna asked.

"Only if it's OK with you ladies." Michael replied polietly.

"Oh, we'd be happy to have you stay. Stay as long as you desire. You may even stay in the castle if you wish." Elsa said excitedly.

"Well, thank you, Elsa. But I don't want to intrude." Michael said.

"Oh, no. It won't be a problem. You did save my life after all. You deserve the best." Anna replied.

"Well, OK." Michael said with a smile.

"Great. Well, I'm gonna go get out of this dress and heels. Elsa, why don't you show Michael around, and I'll catch up with you later?" Anna asked.

"That will be great Anna. See you then." Elsa said as Anna left the ballroom.

"So, Elsa, what do you want to show me first?" Michael asked.

"How about I show you the art first?" Elsa asked.

"Great. Let's go." Michael said as the couple ran out of the ballroom.

* * *

Elsa and Michael entered the room of art. Michael seemed fasinated.

"You like art?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Michael said as he recognized one of the pictures. It was Anna's favorite. "Hey, there Joan." he said as he exaimined the art.

"You know about her?" Elsa asked.

"Yep. The king taught me a lot of history of well-known people like her. She was amazing." Michael said.

"She is Anna's hero, you could probably say. I hear her talking to it almost every day." Elsa smiled.

"Talking to art. That's a new one for me." Michael chuckled.

"Yeah, I never understood it either." Elsa laughed. "But there is one thing I do know. Come with me." Elsa said as she led Michael out of the room of art.

* * *

They walked the halls until they came to the music room.

"Now, if there's one thing I know in this world, it's music." Elsa said as she sat at the piano.

"You like music?" Michael asked.

"Oh, yes. Anna and I love to sing, and my mom taught me to play the piano when I was young." Elsa replied.

"Is there anything else I should know about you? You have powers, you play the piano, and you can sing?" Michael asked shocked.

"I'm also good at eating chocolate." Elsa laughed.

"You're also good at loving others, especially Anna. I like that. You put others before yourself." Michael said.

"Yes, well, as queen, it is my duty." Elsa said.

"But even as just a regular lady, you still put others before you. You even are willing to put up with me." Michael replied sadly.

"Michael, just because you have ice powers like I do doesn't mean people have to hate you. You are a kind, strong, and funny guy. And I don't think I could ever hate you." Elsa replied.

"Really?" Michael asked.

"Yes. The only thing that would cause me to hate you is if you do anything to hurt Anna. She is everything in my life, and if something was to happen to her, well..." Elsa couldn't even finish her sentence. She looked away from Michael, trying to hide her tears.

"I understand, Elsa. I would never do anything to hurt you or Anna. Especially you. You're special." Michael said as Elsa looked back to him. Michael suddenly placed a kiss on Elsa's lips. Elsa looked to him with eyes widen in shock.

"Whoa." Elsa whispered.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I just couldn't stop myself. You're just so beautiful, and the only one that doesn't hate me beside the king and queen." Michael tried to explain.

"Michael, it's OK. It's just, I've never had a man kiss me before. It kinda scares me that someone actually likes me for who I am." Elsa said.

"I understand completely. I've never been in love." Michael said, sitting in another chair close to her. realizing he came on too strong.

Elsa was in even more shock. Love? He loved her? Maybe she was too. "Me either." she said, looking to him with eyes full of love. She suddenly thought of something. "Michael, can I say something crazy?" she asked.

"Of course. I like crazy." Michael smiled.

Elsa then started to play the piano. Michael looked to see a lute leaning on the wall. He remembered that the queen taught him to play. Elsa and Michael started to play together, and Elsa started to sing.

_**Sitting her with you so close to me.**_

_**It's hard to hide these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe.**_

_**Caught up in this moment.**_

_**Caught up in your smile.**_

Then it was Michael's turn to sing.

_**I've never opened up to anyone.**_

_**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms.**_

The couple then started to sing together.

_**We don't need to rush this.**_

_**Let's just take it slow.**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight.**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright.**_

_**Well, I don't wanna mess this thing up.**_

_**I don't wanna push to far.**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might.**_

_**Be the one I've veen waiting for my whole life.**_

_**So, I'm all right.**_

_**With just a kiss goodnight.**_

Elsa started to solo again.

_**I know if we give this a little time.**_

_**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find. **__the couple sang together._

_**It's never felt so real. **__Elsa soloed._

_**No, it's never felt. **__Michael soloed._

_**So right. **__they sang together again._

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight.**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright.**_

_**No, I don't wanna mess this thing up.**_

_**I don't wanna push too far.**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might.**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life.**_

_**So, I'm alright.**_

_**With just a kiss good night.**_

_**No, I don't wanna say good night.**_

_**But you'll be in my dreams.**_

_**Tonight. **__Michael sang._

_**Tonight. **__Elsa sang._

_**Tonight. **__they sang together._

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight.**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright.**_

_**No, I don't wanna mess this thing up.**_

_**I don't wanna push to far.**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might.**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life.**_

_**So, I'm alright. **__Michael soloed._

_**Oh, whoa.**_

_**Let's do this right. **__Elsa soloed._

_**With just a kiss goodnight. **__the couple finished._

"Wow. We sound pretty good together." Michael said.

"I agree. You have an amazing voice." Elsa said in awe.

"Thanks. You do too." Michael said as he leaned in to kiss Elsa again, but he caught himself and stopped. "Well, I should uh, see what room I'll be staying in." Michael said as he got to his feet.

"Hey. Just to let you know, I really enjoyed your kiss." Elsa replied as she got to her feet.

"Thanks. Yours too. Good night, Elsa." Michael replied with a smile.

"Good night, Michael." Elsa said as Michael left the room.

Elsa stood in the middle of the room, confused. She had never felt the way she was feeling right now. Was this what love felt like? Suddenly, Kai walked in.

"Your Highness. Princess Anna requests your presence in her room." Kai said.

"Did she say why?" Elsa asked.

"She said her foot is hurting really bad, and doesn't think she can walk on it." Kai said.

"Very well. Thank you Kai." Elsa said as she headed out of the room.

"Yes, Queen Elsa." Kai said as he walked the opposite way of Elsa.

**The song I used was "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellium. I thought it sort of fit Michael and Elsa. However, I had to change and take out words to make the song fit better. So, sorry if you hate it.**


	6. A Talk With Anna

Elsa walked into Anna's room to see Anna sitting on her bed, rubbing her foot. She walked over to her bed to sit by Anna.

"How bad is it, Anna?" Elsa asked, sitting close to Anna.

"Well, it hurts really bad, but it should be okay in a couple days." Anna replied, looking to Elsa.

"That's good." Elsa said.

"But enough worrying about me. What happened between you and Michael?" Anna asked eagerly.

"Nothing." Elsa lied. "We just looked at the art and went to the music room." she added.

"Oh, now we're getting somewhere. Did you guys sing?" Anna asked.

"Yes. We did sing. We also shared a kiss." Elsa said embarassed.

Anna let out a sharp gasp and jumped up to her feet. "You guys kissed?!" she asked, forgetting about her foot. "Ow ow ow." she said as Elsa supported her on her other foot.

"Anna, sit before you hurt yourself again." Elsa said as she sat Anna back on her bed. "It was just a small kiss. It doesn't mean anything." she added.

"Still, a kiss? I didn't even kiss Kristoff until I knew him after three days." Anna said.

"It's not like I want to marry him." Elsa replied.

Anna then remembered Hans. Her head went down in shame. She let out a sigh.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Elsa apologized as she put an arm around Anna's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault, Elsa. It was a stupid move on my part." Anna replied sadly.

"Anna, you had no way of knowing. Don't forget, I was tricked by Hans too. But he's gone, and we're together." Elsa said.

"I know, but, I just can't forget it. It was because of me, we were almost killed. Everything was my fault." Anna said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Anna, listen to me. Don't blame yourself for what happened. If you want to blame someone, just blame Hans. That's what I do. I don't blame myself for what happened. I've learned to let it go." Elsa stated.

"So, you don't blame me for what happened?" Anna asked as a stray tear streamed down her cheek.

"No, Anna, of course not." Elsa said shocked as she pulled Anna in for a tight embrace. "Why would I ever blame you? I always thought you blamed me." Elsa said. "But you blame yourself?" Elsa asked as Anna pulled away from her.

Anna nodded her head as tears started to fall from both of her eyes. Elsa pulled Anna back in to hug her tighter. Anna laid her head on Elsa's shoulder as her tears slowly came out.

"Anna, this wasn't your fault. Nothing was your fault. Anna, you were the one who thawed the kingdom. How can you blame yourself for that?" Elsa asked.

"But it was because of me that you froze the kingdom." Anna said tearfully.

"But Anna, if I didn't freeze the kingdom, you would have never known about my powers, and I still wouldn't be able to control it. I'd have to go back to living in a world of isolation." Elsa said as she released Anna. "But because you found out about them, and because of your love to me, I was able to learn how to control them. You can't blame yourself for that." she explained.

"I guess I really didn't think about any of that." Anna said.

"I think about it every day, Anna." Elsa said, wiping tears from Anna's cheek.

"Thanks, Elsa." Anna replied as she opened her arms for one more hug. She was hoping Elsa would accept it.

Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around her baby sister again. Elsa let out a content sigh, trying to hide her tears.

"Thanks for accepting this, Elsa." Anna said.

"I'll accept you a hug from you anytime, Anna. Anytime. And thank you for accepting me." Elsa said, hoping Anna would understand.

Anna understood what she meant. People rejected and hated her because of her powers. But she was willing to love and reach out to her. "I will always accept you, Elsa." she replied. The sisters then released each other.

"You're the best." the sister said together. "I love you." they said together again. They both then started to laugh.

* * *

"So, Anna, how's your foot? Still hurt?" Elsa asked.

"A little." Anna said, examining her foot.

"Here. Let me see it." Elsa said as Anna showed Elsa her foot. Elsa placed her foot on her lap, and placed one hand on it. Her hand was so cold.

Anna let out a sigh of relief. "Ahh." she sighed smiling.

"Better?" Elsa asked.

"A lot." Anna said relieved.

Elsa let out a small chuckle.

"I love you, Elsa." Anna suddenly let out.

"I love you more." Elsa replied.

"Love you forever." Anna argued.

"Love you forever after." Elsa said, placing her cold hand on Anna's cheek.

"This can go on for a while, Elsa." Anna laughed.

"Then let it. But you will never know how much I love you, Anna. No one will ever love you as much as I love you." Elsa said sweetly.

"Yeah. Same thing to you." Anna chuckled.

"Your foot okay now, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. It doesn't even hurt anymore." Anna replied as Elsa took her hand off of Anna's foot. "Thanks Elsa."

"You're welcome, Anna. That's what I'm here for." Elsa replied.

"Well, I wouldn't want it any other way." Anna said smiling.

"Me neither, Anna. Me neither." Elsa said gently as Anna placed her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna tightly. Elsa then placed a kiss on Anna's forhead.

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Do you think that you and Michael may have a, you know, future?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, Anna. Maybe. Would that bother you?" Elsa asked concerned.

"No. I just, don't want you to make the same mistake I did. I don't wanna see you get hurt." Anna replied.

"Anna, there is no gurantee between Michael and I. And even if we do have a future, he isn't gonna take you away from me. I promise." Elsa said, taking Anna's hand.

"I'm glad to hear that." Anna replied with a big smile.

"I won't let him take you away from me. No one is gonna take you away from me." Elsa said, holding her little sister tighter.

"Elsa, would you ever leave me if I did something bad? You know, like, run away or something?" Anna asked.

"No, Anna. I will never leave you. You never left me, so I'm never gonna leave you. I'll always be here for you. But I prefer you not to run away." Elsa replied.

"Well, I don't think I would. I was just wondering." Anna replied.

"Don't ever run away, Anna. That would never solve anything. You could get hurt, or worse. What would I do then? I couldn't lose you. Not again." Elsa replied softly.

"I won't. I wouldn't run away from you. But if I did run away, because of personal reasons, would you accept me back?" Anna asked.

"Of course. Of course I would, Anna. I just hope it never comes to that." Elsa replied.

"It won't. It won't. Because I love you so much. And if I was to lose you, I..." Anna let out a sigh and covered her eyes to hide her tears. But it wasn't obvious to Elsa as she heard Anna sniffling. Elsa started to stroke Anna's hair slowly.

"Shh. I know exactly how you feel, Anna. If something was to happen to you, I, I don't know what I'd do." Elsa whispered.

"Exactly." Anna sniffled.

"Anna, please don't leave me." Elsa whispered in Anna's ear.

"I won't Elsa. I promise." Anna said, wiping her tears away.

"I love you, Anna. So much." Elsa replied quietly.

"I love you, Elsa. More than anything." Anna replied. "Elsa. I know I've never asked you this before, but, uh, never mind." she said.

"Anna, what is it? You can tell me." Elsa replied.

"Would you mind staying with me tonight?" Anna asked.

Elsa was shocked, but couldn't refuse. "Anna, of course I'll stay with you." she added sweetly.

"Thank you." Anna said as she laid on her bed, leaving enough room for Elsa. Elsa laid next to Anna. Elsa noticed Anna let out a long, exhausted sigh. Elsa moved over to kiss Anna's cheek.

"Good night, Anna." Elsa whispered gently.

"Good night, Elsa." Anna replied gently.

The sisters then fell into a peaceful sleep. Well, peaceful for Elsa, but not for Anna.


	7. Nightmare

_Anna walked around the kingdom, when a blizzard started all of the sudden. Anna couldn't see anything. She couldn't even see the castle. She then heard someone calling for help. She headed to the call. She then saw who it was._

_"Michael?" she asked._

_"Anna? Is that you?" Michael replied._

_"Yeah." Anna said._

_"Do you know how to get back to the castle? I can't figure out which way to go." Michael said._

_"I think I might. Come on!" Anna shouted as they tried to find their way in the storm._

_The wind was howling, and was so cold. The snow blew against Anna's face, causing it to go numb. She could finally see something._

_"I think I can see the castle!" Anna shouted to Michael._

_"Lead the way!" Michael, replied, following close behind Anna._

_They finally came to the castle. The gates opened, where Elsa was waiting._

_"Michael, you've returned!" Elsa said as Michael walked in and Elsa embraced him._

_"I don't know what happened, I was just wandering, and then the storm started." Michael tried to explain._

_"Well, that doesn't matter. As long as you're here, everything is fine." Elsa said as Michael started to kiss Elsa passionately._

_"Uh, what about me?" Anna asked._

_"Come Michael. Let's get you something hot to eat." Elsa said as the gates closed with Anna still outside in the storm._

_Anna broke down in tears. Her sister loved the man more then her sister. The storm was getting worse, and Anna could feel frostbite starting to crawl on her body._

* * *

Anna woke up and shot out of her bed with a gasp. She looked to see she was still in her room, perfectly unharmed. She looked to her side to see Elsa, sleeping peacefully. She let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Elsa.

Anna could then hear a blizzard going on outside. She could hear the wind howling. It was still dark. Anna stood up from her bed, trying not to wake Elsa and headed out the door. She needed some time to think.

Anna found herself in the room she almost died in. She felt cold, so she started a fire. She got the fire going, and sat on the couch.

_Come on, now Anna. Elsa would never do that_ _to you. She loves you. She may love you, but maybe she loves Michael more. Maybe they'll get married and forget all about me. I better enjoy her while I can._

Anna stopped the thoughts, and stared at the fire. She listened to the crackling of the wood, along with the wind of the storm outside.

* * *

After 10 minutes, Anna heard footsteps. She didn't really pay attention though. She figured it was one of the servants.

"Anna?" the figure at the door asked. Anna looked to see it was her older sister.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, Elsa." Anna said as Elsa walked into the room.

"You didn't. I heard the storm. I thought I was causing it. Then when I sat up in your bed, you weren't there. I figured something was wrong." Elsa explained as she sat next to Anna. "You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Not really." Anna replied, still staring at the fire.

"What's wrong?"

"Nightmare." Anna replied, looking to Elsa.

"Bad?" Elsa asked with more concern.

Anna nodded her head. "It was about you and Michael. I was out in the kingdom, when a storm started. Then I heard Michael. He didn't know the way back to the castle, so I showed him the way. When we got there, you were waiting, but you only welcomed Michael. You hugged him and kissed him, then you shut the gates on me with me on the outside." Anna explained as tears slowly welled up in her eyes. "You didn't even notice me. It was like you didn't care, that you didn't love me. You only cared about Michael." she added as a tear fell from her eye.

"Anna, you know that won't happen. I would never do that to you. If you were lost in a storm then came back, you would be my only concern. Nothing else. I would hug on you, kiss you, never want to let you go again." Elsa said as she pulled Anna closer to her, wrapping her arms around her. "And I would never shut you out like that. No, I will never shut you out again." she added.

"But it was so real." Anna said as she pulled away from Elsa.

"But it won't ever happen." Elsa said as she took Anna's hand and gripped it tightly. "I promise." she whispered.

"How can you be so sure?" Anna asked confused.

"Sometimes, you just have to have faith." Elsa stated. "And because I love you so much. Nothing could ever break our love, Anna. Nothing ever will. So don't let that dream bother you. Because it is never ever gonna happen." she added firmly.

"Promise?" Anna asked gently.

"I promise. Come here." Elsa said as she motioned Anna to come closer to her to wrap her arms around her again. Elsa wrapped her arms around her little sister again, placing a kiss on her head. Anna laid her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa noticed Anna let out a content sigh as Anna's eyes closed. Suddenly, she was asleep. "Anna?" Elsa asked, waiting for a respond. When she didn't get one, she knew she fell asleep.

Elsa moved slowly to pick Anna up to take her to her room. Anna wasn't very heavy. Elsa looked at her little sister, fast asleep in her arms. She saw that Anna fell asleep with a smile on her face. It caused Elsa to smile. "Come on, little sister." Elsa said quietly as she took Anna to her room.

She arrived in Anna's room, and placed her on her bed. She covered her up, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Good night, Anna. Sweet dreams. I love you." Elsa said as she slowly and quietly left the room. She gently closed the door and headed to her room.

However, Elsa couldn't fall asleep immediately. She was thinking of when Anna fell off the balcony; how she almost lost her little sister. She started to think of Michael, and how he saved her. Suddenly, her eyes closed as she drifted away in a peaceful sleep.


	8. Anna's Trip

Anna woke up to the sun shining in her eyes through the window. She didn't have any nightmares after Elsa comforted her. She got to her feet and put on one of her green dresses. She walked out to hear Elsa in the kitchen. Anna walked to the kitchen to talk to Elsa. She arrived to the kitchen before she even knew it. She walked over by Elsa and sat next to her.

"Morning, Elsa." Anna said.

"Good morning, Anna. Did you sleep good last night?" Elsa asked, looking to Anna.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Anna said, taking Elsa's hand and gripping it tightly.

"I'm glad to hear that." Elsa said.

"So, Elsa, what are your plans for today? I was thinking maybe we could..." Anna started but was interrupted.

"Good morning, everyone." Michael said, walking in and sat on the other side of Elsa.

"Morning." Anna replied, trying to be polite.

"Good morning, Michael. I presume you slept well." Elsa said, looking to Michael.

"Yes, thank you. So, Elsa, I was thinking, if you didn't have anything planned for today, that maybe we could spend the day together. Maybe wander the castle more, explore the kingdom, stuff like that." Michael said.

"That's sounds good. I don't think I have anything planned today." Elsa replied.

"Great. Well, I think I'll go get something more formal to wear." Michael said as he got up and left.

Elsa then remembered Anna trying to tell her something. "Oh, Anna. I'm so sorry. I know you wanted to spend the day with me, but..." Elsa tried to say.

"Elsa, it's OK. I guess if Michael is planning on staying here for a while, he needs to know his way around the kingdom." Anna said, trying not to show the hurt in her face.

"Are you gonna be okay, Anna? If I spend the day with Michael?" Elsa asked.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'll be fine." Anna replied.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked concerned.

"I'm sure, Elsa. I'll be all right." Anna said reassuringly as she wrapped her arms around Elsa to convice her she would be fine.

Elsa returned her sister's embrace and kissed her head. "I will make up to you, Anna. I promise." she added gently, placing her head on top of Anna's head.

"Don't worry about me. I'll just explore the kingdom and stuff." Anna said, releasing Elsa.

"Just don't run off and get hurt, okay?" Elsa ordered.

"I won't. Have fun with Michael." Anna replied.

"Thanks." Elsa resonded with an attempted smile.

"Well, I'm back." Michael said. "You ready, Elsa?" he asked.

"Yes. Let's walk the castle." Elsa said as she got to her feet and walked over to Michael. "See you later, Anna." she added.

"See you guys later." Anna said as she saw Michael look back to her. He gave her a smirk and a scowl. Anna then knew that something wasn't right about him. She was about to find out, too. She told herself that she spend her day, hiking up to the land where the trolls were at. Maybe Grand Pabbie knew something about him that she didn't know.

* * *

She went to her room to get the outfit she wore up the North Mountain. It was gonna be a long and cold journey. She grabbed her cloak and headed out of the castle. She made sure Elsa didn't see her head out, so she wouldn't ask where she was going. She wasn't about to tell Elsa what she was up to. She looked to the mountain, and started her journey.

Michael and Elsa wandered the castle while taking about how beautiful it was. Michael couldn't help but to see how beautiful Elsa was.

"You're beautiful." Michael suddenly let out.

Elsa was shocked that came out of Michael. But she didn't mind it. "Thank you. You're really handsome yourself." Elsa said, looking into Michael's beautiful eyes. She then noticed they came to her room. "This is my room." she said as she took him in.

Michael looked around in amazement. It was a good sized room, bigger than his own. Elsa noticed Michael looking around.

"Do you like it?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. It's so big and so beautiful." Michael said, making eye contact with Elsa.

"Thank you. Anna's room is right across from mine. I think we've covered everything." Elsa replied.

"Well, how about something to eat? All this walking around in the castle has made me hungry." Michael said.

"Yes. Great idea. I'm hungry too. Let's see what the servants has prepared for lunch. And after that, we'll explore the kingdom." Elsa said.

"Great." Michael replied with a smile.

"Let's go." Elsa said as she took Michael's hand and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Anna made his way to the mountain. She really didn't know where she was though. She continued to walk when she saw a cabin with smoke coming out. She knew exactly where she was. She walked faster until she came closer to the cabin.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna." Anna said with a smile. "So the valley of the trolls is not that far from here." she added as she continued to walk.

As she was walking, she saw that is started to snow. She knew that she had to start walking faster if a storm was coming.

* * *

Two hours passed, and Anna knew she was getting closer. She saw the holes where warm air would come up from them.

"I know exactly where I am now." Anna said as she continued to walk toward the trolls. She looked to see she was there. She saw the rocks, sitting still. She walked closer to stand between some of them.

"Um, hi guys. I'm back. I need some help." Anna said. She wasn't sure how to get the troll's attention. The trolls started to move closer to her and showed their faces.

"It's the Princess!" one troll shouted.

"Princess Anna! How nice to see you again." a female troll said.

"Guys, it's great to see you guys too. But I need help with something." Anna said, kneeling down to the trolls.

Suddenly, Grand Pabbie rolled up to her. "Something strange is going on here." he said.

"Grand Pabbie." Anna greeted the troll.

"Anna, what has brought you here to us?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"Well, it all started last night, at the Annual Arendelle Winter Ball." Anna started her story, although she wasn't sure how to start. "Elsa and I were out on the balcony, eating chocolate. Elsa went to get something to drink, when a icycle started to drip on me. I stood up on the railing to break it, when I lost my balance and fell."

"But I was saved by a man, Michael. After Elsa came down to see I was saved by him, he told us who he really was: Prince Michael of the Northern Isles. Him and Elsa spent the rest of the night together."

"Prince Michael of the Northern Isles." Grand Pabbie said under his breath.

"After all of that, I had a dream about him." Anna went on.

"What sort of dream?" Grand Pabbie asked suspeciously.

"Well, I was out in the kingdom, when a storm started. I tried to find a way to the castle when I ran into Michael. I helped him find his way back to the castle where Elsa only welcomed him and not me." Anna explained.

"Intresting." Grand Pabbie said. "Anything else we should know?" he asked.

"Well, this morning, I was gonna ask Elsa if she wanted to spend the day with me when Michael said he wanted to spend the day with her, exploring the kingdom and stuff. I said I'd be all right. Then, as he left with Elsa, he gave me this look. A smirk. An evil look." Anna finished.

"Hmm. Intresting development." Grand Pabbie said.

"It was really strange, like he wanted to make sure he would have Elsa all to himself." Anna said, starting to think.

"Now I know who he is. " Grand Pabbie replied in shock.

"Who is he?" Anna asked.

"He has ice powers." one troll started.

"He was cursed with them." another troll said.

"Ice powers? Cursed?" Anna asked confused.

"Yes. Michael was cursed with ice powers at a young age. He killed half of his family. Then he went to the Northern Isles where the king and queen accepted him as their son. He vowed he would never use his powers again because it would hurt people and it didn't give him the love he wanted." Grand Pabbie explained.

"And now Elsa is giving him that love. I knew there was something about him that wasn't right. Do you think that he may use his powers again and put Elsa in grave danger?" Anna asked.

Grand Pabbie went into thought. He then gave Anna a sad and feared face. "Elsa is not in grave danger. But you are." he said.

"What?"


	9. Solutions and Feelings

"What do you mean grave danger?" Anna asked, eyes widen with shock.

"Michael may try to get rid of you so he can have Elsa to himself, even if he has to use his powers." a male troll said.

" most deadly thing he can do is strike your heart." Grand Pabbie said, taking Anna's hand.

"But if he did, it could be thawed, right?" Anna asked.

Anna saw another troll walk up to her. She wore crystals that were blue. "His powers are different from your sister, Princess Anna. Since he was cursed with them, the act of true love wouldn't work." the female troll stated.

Anna let out a sigh. "So if he was to strike me, there isn't a way for me to be thawed?" she asked.

"There is a way." the troll said.

Anna showed a face of relief.

"If you are to get struck in the heart, you must put this ice crystal into him." the troll said as she handed Anna an ice crystal the size of a dagger. "This will drain his powers out. Once his powers are drained, the effects on you will be taken away." the troll continued.

"So, this will take his powers away from him forever?" Anna asked, examining the crystal.

"Yes. But you must only use this if you are struck." Grand Pabbie said sternly.

"I will." Anna replied.

"But you must know that because his powers are a curse, it would take effect on you faster then Elsa's. You will feel weaker faster with cursed powers." a male troll said.

"Now you must go back to the kingdom. I feel that there is a storm coming." Grand Pabbie said.

"I agree. Thank you. All of you." Anna said as she got up and started to leave.

"You're welcome. And Anna." Grand Pabbie said, stopping Anna.

"Yes?" Anna responded.

"Be careful." Grand Pabbie said, looking up to Anna.

Anna nodded her head and began on her journey back to the kingdom.

* * *

Elsa and Michael finished their lunch when Elsa came up with an idea.

"Michael? How about a trip around the kingdom?" Elsa asked.

"That sounds amazing. Let's go. I've been wanting to see the kingdom for a while now. It seems beautiful." Michael replied with a smile, looking to Elsa.

"Great." Elsa said as she got to her feet and took Michael's arm. The couple then walked out the gates. Elsa noticed a storm was coming soon. "Michael, we may not be able to stay out here long. It looks like a storm is coming." she said.

Michael looked to the sky. "You're right. Looks like it's gonna be a bad one too." he added.

"I wonder where Anna is. I would've thought she would eat with us." Elsa said with some concern in her voice.

"Maybe she wandering the kingdom and went to the chocolate shop for lunch." Michael said.

"That does seem like Anna. I hope she's all right." Elsa said.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'm sure she's fine. She's probably around here somewhere." Michael said, taking Elsa's hand and gripped it tightly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm sorry, Michael. I know I should worry about Anna like I do, but ever since you saved her and I almost lost her, I..." Elsa started.

"Oh, Elsa. It's OK. I know you and your sister are really close, and I know you really love her." Michael replied.

"Yeah. I just don't wanna lose her again." Elsa said.

"I understand. But let's not worry about that, and let's just wander and have a good time." Michael said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. Let's go." Elsa said, trying to shake off the thoughts of Anna.

"All right. Where to first?" Michael said with excitment.

"The chocolate shop." Elsa said with a smile.

* * *

Anna walked back to the kingdom at a fast pace. She could finally see the smoke of the Trading Post. She then noticed the wind blew harshly and snow started to blow in her face. She thought she would be able to stay at Oaken's Trading Post. She started to run to beat the storm.

She finally came to the door. She walked in and the door slammed behind her.

"You-hoo!" Oaken waved to Anna.

"Hey Oaken." Anna replied.

"Oh, I remember you. You're the girl who was looking for your sister." Oaken replied with a smile.

"That's right." Anna said.

"What are you doing out here, dear? In this dreadful weather?" Oaken asked.

"I had to visit some friends in the mountain, and now I'm caught in the storm. Would it be okay if I stayed here until the storm dies down a little bit? I have to get back to the kingdom before Elsa starts to worry and sends out search parties." Anna went on.

"Of course. Take all the time you need here, my dear." Oaken said politely.

"Please. Call me Anna." Anna replied politely.

"Of course, Anna." Oaken replied with a bigger smile. "Oh sorry, no big summer blowouts yet." he added.

"That's OK. Maybe I can look around and see what other cool things you've got."

"Go right ahead, Anna."

* * *

Elsa and Michael walked out of the chocolate shop with their mouths full. Elsa looked to see it was starting to snow. Then the wind started to blow gently.

"Michael, we best head back to the castle. That storm is coming, and fast."

"Agreed. Come on." Michael said as he took Elsa's hand and started to head back to the castle.

They soon made it back to the castle, where they could hear the wind starting to whistle behind them. The gates closed as the couple walked the halls. They came to the library to see they could see the storm happening outside. Elsa started to worry about Anna again, hoping she wasn't out in the storm. She didn't hear her in the castle. Maybe she was asleep in her room, or she was still out in the kingdom. She was suddenly brought back to reality.

"You know, from what I saw of the kingdom, it's beautiful, so is the castle." Michael said, putting his hands on Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm glad you think that." Elsa said, looking to Michael.

"It's amazing. Like you. And beautiful, like you. Elsa, I love you." Michael said in a voice full of love.

"Oh, Michael, I don't know what to say. You're are an amazing person too, especially with saving Anna's life. You're handsome and charming too." Elsa said at a loss for words.

"Elsa, you are the only person who actually understands me and likes me for who I am. I've never had anyone like that. No one can know how I feel with powers and everything, but you can." Michael stated.

"And Michael, I've always wanted someone to know how it feels to have these kind of powers. And now that I have you, I'm more then grateful. And I think I've fallen in love with you. And you're the first man I have ever loved." Elsa said as sat in a chair, facing the window. Michael sat in the chair next to her.

"It's a pretty good feeling though, isn't it? Being in love?" Michael asked.

"It's like nothing I have ever felt before." Elsa said, looking into Michael's loving eyes.

Michael had a lot of things on his mind now. He didn't know what love felt like, and now he did. He turned away from Elsa for a moment. He then started to think out loud and started to sing.

_**I've never had this feeling before.**_

_**She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore.**_

_**And I see now that's there more then just.**_

_**Being free.**_

Elsa started to catch on with what Michael was meaning. She decided to join him.

_**I've never felt mt heart beat so fast.**_

_**I'm thinking of him first and myself last.**_

_**And how happy I want him to be.**_

Michael was glad that Elsa finally understood what he was saying. He continued singing.

_**It's amazing.**_

_**Someone in my life.**_

_**Could actually be loving me.**_

_**I didn't know that I feel this way.**_

It was Elsa's turn to sing now as Michael faced her and held her hand.

_**It's so crazy.**_

_**Something in my life.**_

_**Is better than a dream.**_

_**I didn't know that I could feel this way.**_

Michael then gave Elsa a big smile as he continued to sing.

_**She makes me warm and happy inside.**_

Elsa smiled a warm smile as she sang.

_**He smiles I get dizzy and star-eyed.**_

_**All these feelings I have.**_

_**Have me asking. **__the couple sang together._

_**Can this be love? **__Elsa soloed._

_**Can this be love? **__Michael repeated._

_**It's crazy. **__Elsa sang._

_The couple then started to sing a duet._

_**I can hardly speak. **__Elsa soled again._

_**Whenever he smiles.**_

_**Whenever she smiles. **__they sang together._

_**I didn't know that I could feel. **__Elsa sang._

_**I never dreamed that could feel. **__Michael added._

_The couple finished their song together._

_**I didn't know that I could feel this.**_

_**Way.**_

Michael then leaned in to kiss Elsa again. Elsa knew she wanted to. She leaned in and their lips were connected.

Michael slowly placed a hand on Elsa's cheek as he kissed her. Elsa let out a moan of pleasure. She then slowly put her arms around his neck. And for once, all the world was gone, and the struggles and worries of her life were as if they were put on hold.

Michael started to kiss her harder and with more passion. He never wanted to stop. And neither did Elsa. She had finally found a man who could love her for who she was and not be afraid of her.

_You're all mine, Elsa. Nothing will take you away from me now. I guess I have to get rid of the one thing she will always love more than me: her baby sister. _Michael thought as he continued to kiss Elsa passionatly.

Elsa then pulled away from him. "It's getting late. I have to get some sleep. I have another big day tommorow. Good night Michael. And thank you."

"You're welcome. Good night Elsa." Michael said as he got up and left the library following Elsa and going the opposite way.

**The song I used was "I Didn't Know I Could Feel This Way" from Lady & the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure.**


	10. Anna's Return

A new day was created. The sun rose over the kingdom and mountains. Anna was still at the post, where she fell asleep, waiting for the storm to calm down. Anna woke up on the floor to see that she did fall asleep. She quickly got to her feet.

"Good morning. Sleep well, yeah?" Oaken said.

"Yeah. Morning. I must have been tired. I hope you didn't mind me staying here." Anna replied.

"No, dear. I'd rather have you stay here then get lost in a blizzard. It was a very bad one last night." Oaken replied smiling.

"Storm. Last night." Anna gasped and her eyes widen with shock and fear as she remembered Elsa. "Ohhh, what am I gonna do? I never returned to Elsa like I was suppose to. I told her I wouldn't run off. She's probably worried sick about me by now, a-and she's probably sent out search parties..." Anna kept going on.

"Dear, Anna. The least you can do is start on your journey back to the kingdom right now, that way she won't have to worry about you anymore." Oaken replied.

"Yeah. I'll do that. And thanks for the dagger holder." Anna said as she put her ice dagger in the holder. She made sure Oaken didn't see it.

"Anything for you, dear. Be careful." Oaken said as Anna started to head out the door.

"Thanks again." Anna said as she walked out and closed the door behind her. She let out a sigh at the distance the kingdom was. But she was determined. She sucked in a deep breath and started to walk back to the kingdom. She saw that the sun was barely up, so it gave her plenty of time to get back to the kingdom.

Suddenly, a storm came out of the blue. Anna then thought of something. "The dream!" she yelled as she started to walk to the kingdom faster.

* * *

Two hours passed, and Elsa woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She figured the first thing she should do is talk to Anna. She picked a dress from her wardrode and put it on. She then started to walk to Anna's room. Before she knocked, she remembered that Anna was a heavy sleeper and may not hear her anyway. But she tried anyway.

"Anna? Are you awake?" Elsa said after she knocked. No response came from the other side of the door. She slowly opened the door quietly. She walked in to see her bed was empty. Worry started to come over Elsa. She then figured she woke up early. She exited the room and went to the kitchen.

She walked in to see that Michael was already in there eating.

"Good morning, Elsa. How are you doing this morning?" Michael asked.

"Okay, I guess. I'm a little confused and worried." Elsa replied as she sat down.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked confused.

"Well, when I went to Anna's room, she wasn't in it. I thought maybe she was down here, and I haven't seen her." Elsa said.

"Maybe she went to explore the kingdom more, or play with that snowman friend, um, Olaf." Michael replied.

"Hmm. I didn't think about that. Maybe that's where she is." Elsa said as she started to feel relieved.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Kai and Gerda shouted as they ran to Elsa.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"Was Princess Anna with anytime yesterday after breakfast?" Kai asked.

"No. She went out on her own while I showed Michael around the kingdom. Is there something wrong?" Elsa asked as she started to worry.

"We're afaid so, Queen Elsa." Gerda replied sadly.

"What?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Princess Anna never returned last night." Kai said sadly.

Elsa's eyes widen in shock, fear, and panic. She could feel her powers starting to take over her. "Wh-what do you mean she didn't return?" she said fearfully.

"We waited for her last night but she never showed. We thought she would stay in a shop, but we just went around asking people if they saw Princess Anna, and they said they hadn't seen her at all." Gerda said.

"Your Highness, it's hard for me to say this, but, your sister, Princess Anna is missing." Kai said.

"What are we gonna do, Elsa?" Michael asked.

"We are gonna find my sister. No matter where she is, we will find her." Elsa said firmly and determined. "First, we will take another look around the kingdom. Let's go." Elsa said as she headed to the gates and Michael, Kai, and Gerda all followed her.

The gates opened, and Elsa walked out of the castle. She looked foward and saw a figure from far off coming to the castle. She looked to be the height of Anna. "Anna?" she whispered. As the person came closer, Elsa recognized the color of the cloak she was wearing. It was Anna. "Anna!" she shouted as she ran to her sister.

Kai, Gerda and Michael heard Elsa shout and tried to keep up with her. Elsa was a fast runner though. They decided they would just wait at the castle for her.

Anna kept walking and looked to see her older sister running full speed to her. She was so cold, she could barely walk without her legs shaking. She shivered as she kept getting closer.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted again.

Elsa almost knocked Anna over as she tackled Anna into a tight hug. Anna was expecting this though. She slowly returned her sister's embrace.

"Oh, Anna." Elsa said in a voice full of relief. "Oh, my precious little sister." she added. She let out a long sigh of relief. Elsa released her to make eye contact with her little sister. "Oh, you are in so much trouble!" she shouted as she pulled her back in for another tight embrace. "Ohh, I'm so glad you're safe." she said on Anna's shoulder as she released her again and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" she shouted again, but she just couldn't stay mad at Anna. "Oh, my little baby sister." she said as she pulled her in yet again for another hug.

Anna was confused whether Elsa was happy, relieved, mad, or what. "So, are you mad, happy, what?" she asked Elsa, still shivering.

"No, I'm not mad. I was just so worried about you. I thought something happened to you." Elsa said as she embraced her tightly. "Are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?" Elsa asked as she released Anna and gripped her shoulders and searched for injuries.

"Elsa, it's OK. I'm fine. I promise." Anna replied.

"Oh." Elsa groaned as she wrapped her arms around Anna again. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. I was worried sick." she said. Elsa was to busy worrying about Anna, she didn't even realize how cold Anna was. Elsa could hear her shivering. "Oh, Anna. You're so cold. Come on. Let's go to your room and you are going to tell me everything. And you better have a good story."

Anna was so cold, she could barely respond. She shook her head slowly. She tried to walk, but she was just so cold. She let out a whimper and her legs gave out. Elsa had caught her just in time.

"Anna, were you out in a storm or something?" Elsa asked Anna, trying to support her.

"Or something." Anna shivered, looking up to Elsa.

"Put your arms around my neck. I'm gonna carry you." Elsa said.

"There's no need for that. I can walk." Anna said as she tried to stand. She attempted to walk, but it wasn't a success. Elsa noticed Anna starting to fall again, and caught her.

"Anna, please. Let me help you." Elsa begged Anna as she supported her.

"Okay, okay, fine." Anna said as she put her arms around Elsa's neck. Elsa then was able to gather her in her arms and lifted her up. "Elsa, are you sure you don't mind doing this?" Anna asked, looking to Elsa.

Elsa gave her sister a look full of love. "Of course not, Anna. I'd do anything for you." she said as they arrived at the castle.

"Anna! What has happened to you?" Gerda asked.

"She was caught in a storm. Please make her something hot to eat and drink. We'll be in her room." Elsa said as she carried Anna to her room.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Gerda said as she headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Elsa and Anna came to Anna's room and Elsa place Anna on her bed. Elsa wrapped a blanket around her and sat next to her.

"Okay, Anna. Start explaining. Where were you?"

"I can't. You wouldn't understand. And you'd hate me." Anna said, looking away from Elsa.

"Anna, come on. It's me, Elsa. Your older sister. You can tell me anything. I'm not gonna hate you." Elsa said, taking Anna's cold hand.

"You promise you won't hate me?" Anna asked, looking back to Elsa.

"I promise. Now tell me, please. You're starting to worry me."

Anna let out a sigh and tried to find the words to say. But she couldn't tell her the truth. She would never want to talk to her again. And she says she won't hate her, but she might, even though she said she wouldn't.

"Okay, Elsa. When you wanted to spend the day with Michael, it hurt, and maybe I got a little jealous. Then when you guys left, he gave me this look that I didn't like. So I knew that there was something about him that wasn't right. So I thought I could find out information from the trolls. So I went to the North Mountain to the valley where the trolls live." Anna started but was interrupted.

"You went up to the North Mountain? Without anyone with you? Anna, do you realize what danger you put yourself in? You could've gotten hurt." Elsa said with so much fear and shock in her voice.

"Elsa, I told you, I'm OK. I didn't get hurt. I just got caught in the storm, but I made it back. I'm here." Anna said, gripping Elsa's hand tighter.

"Yeah, but barely." Elsa said.

"But anyway, the trolls told me that he was cursed with powers." Anna said as she noticed Elsa eyes widen. "I take it he told you." she added.

"Yes." Elsa said with a nod.

"Well anyway, they said that if he was to strike me in the heart, it could put me in grave danger." Anna said.

"Michael would never strike you, Anna. I know he wouldn't. And even if he did, it could be thawed just like it was last time. You should know that. You're the one who realized it." Elsa replied.

"Elsa, you don't understand. The act of true love won't work." Anna said more loudly.

Fear was written all over Elsa's face after Anna said those words. "What?" she said fearfully.

"Because it's a curse, it's not the same like yours. However, there is a way." Anna said as she showed Elsa the dagger. Elsa took the dagger to examine it. She saw it was blue and bright.

"An ice dagger?"

"We put that dagger into him, it takes away all of his powers and the effects on anybody. But I am to only use it if I am to be struck in the heart." Anna said, taking the dagger back in the case.

"No. I won't let him, Anna. I won't. I will protect you." Elsa said, taking Anna's hands.

"Protect me or protect him?" Anna asked.

Elsa didn't know how to answer that. He didn't want to have Michael's powers taken away from him, and get hurt. But she didn't want Anna to get hurt either. She almost lost Anna in the mountain, and she couldn't lose her sister again. But Michael would never do anything to hurt anyone, especially the people she loved. But Anna wouldn't lie about this. If she was willing to put her life at risk for something like this, it must have been true.

"Elsa, I'm telling the truth about him. He is likely to get rid of me to make sure I die and he can have you all to himself. You're the first person who has ever loved him. He will make sure no one will take you away from him. He would want to get rid of anyone who loves you more than anybody else, like me."

"Anna, I can't believe you. I know Michael, and he would never do anything to hurt you or me or others."

"You wanna protect him because you love him, don't you?" Anna asked, looking away from Elsa.

"I do. But Anna, I love you too." Elsa said, trying to have Anna look to her.

"Then you have to choose who to protect: your sister, or the man you love." Anna said, making eye contact with Elsa.

Elsa thought for a little bit. She did love Michael, but she loved Anna more. She promised that their bond would never be broken by anyone, not even a man.

"Anna, I choose you. I will protect you. You are more important to me than Michael, and you always will be. I love you." Elsa said as she wrapped an arm around Anna.

"I love you too, Elsa." Anna said as she threw her arms around Elsa to hug her. Elsa returned her embrace. Suddenly, Elsa pulled away from her quickly.

"And Anna, don't you ever run off like you did again. When Kai said you never returned last night, I was scared to death. I was so worried that something happened to you. Anna, if I was to lose you, I don't know what I'd do. I can't lose you, Anna. Please. I beg you. Don't ever do it again. Please. Please." Elsa begged as tears started to form.

"I won't Elsa. I promise." Anna said as she wrapped her arms around Elsa again. Elsa returned the hug even tighter. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Elsa." she kept saying.

"Oh, Anna. Shh. It's all right." Elsa said as she stroked Anna's hair slowly.

"No, it's not. I could've just come to talk to you about it, but I didn't. I had to run off like a child and got caught in a storm, and..." Anna went on.

"Anna, none of that matters. All that matters is that you are here, and you are okay. You're alive. You're safe. And in my arms. That's all that matters, OK?" Elsa said as she pressed her hand on the back of Anna's head, holding her closer.

The sisters stayed in their embrace, starting to cry on each other's shoulder. Anna cried in shame, and Elsa cried in joy.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Anna's room, stood Michael, listening to every word the sisters said.

"Enjoy her now, Elsa. But she won't be here very long." Michael said quietly before letting out an evil laugh and walking away.


	11. Defeating Michael

Gerda had brought Anna her food and drink. After she got done, Kai came to take the tray away. Elsa was still with Anna.

"You feeling better, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. I don't feel like I'm ready to freeze again." Anna said with a chuckle.

"I'm just glad you're all right." Elsa said, putting her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"I'm glad I was able to make it back here alive." Anna replied.

Your Majesty. Queen Elsa." Kai said, walking into the room.

"Yes, Kai?" Elsa asked.

"We have an important meeting we need you to attend." Kai replied politely.

"Yes, Kai. I will be there shortly." Elsa replied.

Kai bowed and left the room.

"Anna? You'll be okay when I'm gone?" Elsa asked with a little concern.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Anna replied. "But when you get done, would come right back to me? I don't trust Michael." she added.

"Of course I will, Anna. I'll be back as soon as I can." Elsa said as she left the room.

Anna hid the dagger in her dress; she knew Michael may try something on her. She wasn't about to leave it anywhere.

* * *

Suddenly, a man was at the door. Anna knew exactly who it was: Michael. Fear and worry started to build up in her. What were his plans?

"Hello, Anna." Michael said in a deep evil voice as magic flew from his hand. It struck Anna right in the heart, just like everyone predicted. She let out a groan and felt she had to gasp for air. She put her hand on her heart due to the pain.

"First part of the plan: Strike Princess Anna, done. Now to totally get rid of you. You're coming with me. And you better not yell, or your sister's life will be no more." Michael scowled as he grabbed Anna's arm and started to drag her out of her room.

"I knew that something about you wasn't right. You're evil. Like Hans." Anna said as Michael continued to drag her.

"Correct, Highness. But you are wrong about me being like Prince Hans. See, I don't want Elsa to be killed, but anyone that she loves more then me, well, sadly, they must be disposed of. And since you are the only one that Elsa loves the most, I must get rid of you." Michael continued as the gates opened. He then released Anna.

"Oh, and Anna. Look at your hair." Michael said, pointing to a white streak forming in her braid. "Haven't seen it like that in a long time, haven't you?" he asked.

Anna didn't answer and kept staring at the white streak. It was the same size when Elsa struck her in the heart.

"You may run away now, Anna." Michael said as Anna ran as fast as she could to the fjord. "But it won't do you any good." he added evilly as a blizzard started.

* * *

"Oh no. Not again. Elsa! The dream! It's all coming true! Well, the storm part is! I just have to hope that Elsa will find out I'm out here and she'll come find me. Anna looked around her to only see white. She was far in the fjord now, and couldn't see anything. She could feel herself getting weaker by the minute.

"Now, I will have Elsa watch her sister die... in her arms." Michael said before he let out another evil laugh.

* * *

Michael ran into the castle at full speed. He tried to find Elsa. He saw Elsa walking out of the room where the meeting was held. "Elsa! Elsa! Oh thank goodness I found you!" Michael shouted.

"Michael, what is wrong?" Elsa asked worried.

"It's Anna! She's in trouble! She went out to get something in the kingdom, then she ended up going to the fjord, and then the great big blizzard started! She's still weak from the last storm she was in! You have to help me find her!" Michael continued with panic in his face.

_Anna? Trouble? Fjord? Big blizzard? Anna was right! He does want her dead. He probably already struck her in the heart. She's probably out on the fjord, hurt, scared, and weak. I have to find her. But I won't do anything to make him think I know. That is until Anna puts the dagger into him._

"Okay! Let's go!" Elsa shouted as she ran full speed out of the gates. She saw the blizzard was worse than hers during the Great Freeze. She ran to the fjord to search for Anna.

"Elsa, wait!" Michael shouted, but Elsa was long gone.

Elsa got to the fjord, and looked all around her for Anna.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted as she went farther into the fjord.

Elsa didn't know the wind could carry her shouting for someone to hear. Anna continued to find her way, getting weaker by the minute. Almost all her hair was white now. Then she heard her name. She knew it was Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted with what strength she had left. The wind kept getting stronger, and colder. "Elsa!" she shouted again.

Elsa still looked around her. The wind was blowing in her face, and snow blew all around her. "Anna! Where are you!" she shouted.

Anna continued to walk, but more slowly. All her hair was white now and she could feel the ice creeping on her. She was so weak, she could barely stand. Suddenly, she couldn't. She went to her knees due to lack of strength. The wind blew right to her face. "Elsa." she said weakly one last time before she couldn't go anymore.

Elsa heard her name being carried in the wind. "Anna. Anna!" she shouted as she tried to find where the voice was coming from. She knew she was still alive, but barely.

Michael continued the storm, but thought maybe this was enough. Anna was sure to be frozen by now. "I think she's had enough." he said as he made the storm stop.

Elsa looked around in shock to see the strom has stopped.

Anna noticed the storm stopped too. She was shivering and slowly lifted her head up. She let out a gasp of what she saw. A figure, standing about 30 feet away from her. "E-Elsa?" she asked weakly.

Elsa looked to see Anna on the ground. She let out a small gasp at the sight of her sister. She was breathing heavily. "Anna!" she yelled as she ran to her baby sister at full speed.

Anna attempted to get to her feet to go to her older sister. She slowly got to her feet, and walked to Elsa with what strength she had left.

Elsa kept running faster to her. She could see Anna was so weak, she could barely even walk. She started to slide on the ice to go faster. She kept getting closer to Anna, and Anna kept getting weaker.

Anna suddenly felt she had no strength left. She was so close to her sister, but she was so weak. Her legs gave out and she started to go down. But she was caught by someone. Someone with cold, soft hands. She looked up to see Elsa supporting her. "Elsa?"

"Oh, Anna." Elsa cried as she pulled Anna up to hug her. She embraced her for a moment. She was so cold. Colder then she was in the last storm she was in. "What happened?" she asked shocked as she released Anna, but still held her up.

"It was Michael. After you left, he struck me." Anna shivered as she clenched her heart in pain. She started to go down again, but Elsa wasn't gonna let her fall.

"What?" Elsa replied, supporting Anna.

"I was right about him, Elsa. He wants to kill me." Anna said weakly.

"That's right, Princess." Michael said, walking up to the sisters.

"Michael." Anna shivered.

"You stay away from my sister." Elsa said, pulling Anna beside her and wrapping a protective arm around her.

"Oh, but why? She is gonna die anyway. Look at her. Her skin is ice. Her hair has turned white. There's ice crawling up on her. She don't have a chance. So, just let her go, and let me do what I have to do." Michael said evilly.

"I will never let her go." Elsa said angrily.

"You have to sooner or later, Elsa." Michael replied.

"No! I am gonna let you go! Do you really think I would love you after you killed my sister?" Elsa shouted.

"You don't know it is me that struck your sister's heart. You may have done it a long time ago when you didn't even know it." Michael said.

"I know all about you, Michael." Elsa replied.

"Give it up, Michael. You're no match for Elsa." Anna shivered.

"Oh, but I am. Because as you know, Elsa and I love each other. And she would choose me over anybody."

"No! Elsa loves me more than she will ever love you!" Anna shouted weakly.

"But, Elsa and I both know what it's like to have powers. You just know how to get hurt with them." Michael said, more evilly.

"Not any...more!" Anna shouted as she threw the dagger at Michael, which went into his stomach. Anna then felt weaker than before and collasped. Elsa kneeled down to her to support her head up. She placed her head on her lap.

"Hang on, Anna! You're gonna be okay!" Elsa said as a bright blue light surrounded them. They could hear Michael shouting in pain.

Michael felt his powers being sucked out of him. He tried to take the dagger out of his stomach, but he couldn't. But it wasn't the dagger in his stomach that hurt, it was his powers being taken away from him. He had never felt so weak in his life. The light finally disappeared and Michael was on the ground in pain.

Elsa looked to Anna to see Anna's eyes were closed. She was ready for the powers to be taken out of her. Suddenly shots of blue magic shot into her and covered her body. Anna's hair slowly turned to its orginial color and the ice that covered her body was gone. She slowly opened her eyes to see Elsa's face full of worry and relief. Elsa took Anna's hand.

"Anna, you did it." Elsa whispered relieved. She then helped Anna to her feet. She gripped her shoulders to make eye contact with her. Anna looked behind her to see Michael getting up, with the dagger in his hand. He was heading straight to Elsa.

"Look out, Elsa!" Anna shouted as she pushed Elsa onto the ground, and the dagger went into Anna's side. She let out a scream of pain, clenched her side, and went down.

Elsa looked to Anna to see her clenching her side. "Anna!" she shouted as she crawled to her. She could hear Anna groaning and moaning in pain. "Oh, Anna. No." she whimpered as she placed her hand on Anna's cheek. She then felt anger raging up in her towards Michael. She lifted her head up in anger to look to Michael.

"You!"


	12. Suffer or Forgive?

"You know, she seems to have this strange habit of getting in other people's way." Michael said, looking down to Anna, clenching her side.

"But remember, Michael," Elsa started as she got to her feet and made Michael slip and fall. "You don't have powers anymore. Only I do now."

"What are you gonna do to me?" Michael asked afraid.

"I'm going to make you suffer." Elsa replied bitterly, moving closer to Michael.

"No, please. I'm sorry." Michael said, trying to move away from Elsa.

"Sorry isn't good enough. You hurt my sister twice, which means double the suffering." Elsa said as she could feel her powers getting ready to strike.

"Please. I beg you. Don't." Michael plead.

Elsa put her hands in front of her, getting ready to strike.

* * *

Anna looked up to see what Elsa was getting ready to do. "Elsa, stop!" she yelled.

Elsa looked back to Anna.

"No, Anna. Not this time. He's hurt us. He needs to suffer. It won't be okay until he suffers. He needs to pay for what he has done." Elsa said, looking back to Michael.

"Making him suffer won't change anything." Anna replied weakly.

"He has caused us to suffer, Anna. I need to see him go through the same thing." Elsa replied.

"Elsa, please. This isn't you. You aren't someone who causes people to suffer. You help the people who are suffering."

"Not this time. This time, I cause suffering. If someone hurts me or you, they need to suffer." Elsa said, looking back to Anna.

"But what about Hans? He caused both of us to suffer. He almost killed us. But what did we do? We forgave him. And you need to do the same thing to Michael." Anna said weakly.

Elsa let out a sigh. "I can't. He doesn't deserve it."

"Elsa, forgivness is given to the person who deserves it the least. Like Hans. If you can forgive Hans, you can forgive Michael." Anna said as she let out a sharp gasp in pain.

Elsa went into thought for a while. Anna was right. She wasn't like this.

"Are you gonna strike me?" Michael asked nervously.

Elsa's hands went down. "No, Michael. Anna's right. I'm not like this. I'm not like you." she said sternly.

"Oh, thank you. And I am really sorry about everything. I will do anything to pay for what I've done. Just name it, it's done." Michael said relieved.

"Run." Anna replied more weaker.

"What?" Michael asked confused.

"Run away, Michael. And never return." Elsa said more firmly. "If you return, you will be executed immediately."

"Yes, of course. Right away." Michael said as he got to his feet and ran off.

* * *

Elsa watched Michael running off, and gave him a stern look, although he couldn't see it. She then heard Anna groaning. She ran over to her and kneeled down to her. She saw Anna clenching her side tighter, letting out sharp gasps of pain.

"No, no, no, no, Anna. Stay with me. Come on now. Stay with me. Stay with me now. Stay with me, Anna." Elsa said, lifting her head up. "Just hang on. You just hang on." she added as she rubbed her hand on Anna's forheard and tears started to form in her eyes.

"I can't. It hurts." Anna replied weakly.

"Just hold on, okay? I'll think of something, okay? You just hold on for me okay, Anna? Hang in there, Anna." Elsa said nervously.

"I can't hold on, Elsa. You have to let me go."

"No. I can't let you go. I can't let you die." Elsa said tearfully.

"Hey." Anna said, putting her hand on Elsa's cheek. "It's gonna be all right."

"Don't leave me, Anna." Elsa replied with tears coming down her cheeks.

"I'll always be with you, Elsa. Even if you can't see me. Remember who you are."

"I love you, Anna."

"I... love... you...too." Anna whispered as her body became limp and her hand fell from Elsa's cheek. Elsa didn't hear her breathing. She gathered Anna in her arms to hold her close.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Anna." Elsa cried as tears poured out.


	13. Family is True Love

Elsa placed Anna on the ground, and then it started to snow. She knew she wasn't causing it. She stared at Anna's unmovable body. She had more tears coming out. She looked beside her to see that dagger that was put into Anna. She picked it up and looked closely to it. She looked at the crystal to see her reflection. She blinked once and she could see Anna through the dagger, unresponsive and unmovable. She felt an urge to yell in sadness and in anger. Her sister was dead, because of her. It was her fault.

"ANNA!" she yelled as she threw the dagger to the ground and it shatters into millions of pieces. She fell over Anna's body and started to sob loudly. She sob uncontrollably over Anna's body. She gathered her baby sister in her arms, and cried on her.

The pieces then started to come together to form a shape. A great, bright, blue light suddenly shot out of it. Elsa looked to the light and was blinded by it. She placed Anna back on the ground and went to examine it.

The light then started to move over to Anna. Then, Anna was being lifted off the ground by the light. Elsa was frozen in shock. When Anna was high in the air, the light suddenly became brighter and lighter. Elsa covered her eyes, trying to see what was going on.

A moment after, she placed back on the ground, and the light disappeared, leaving the dagger in pieces again. Elsa ran over and went on her knees to slide to Anna. She stared at Anna to see her little sisters fluttering her eyes open. A relieved smile formed on Elsa's face at the sight of her sister.

"E-Elsa?" Anna whispered weakly.

Elsa let out a gasp. "Anna?"

"He put a hole in my cloak." Anna said, showing Elsa the hole in her cloak. "Do you- do you think there's a way to fix it? This is my favorite one." she added as she got on her knees.

Elsa couldn't help but let out a laugh at Anna's remark, but was still frozen in shock. She slowly placed her hand on her cheek. "But, how?"

"It's like what you said: Sometimes you just have to have faith. Other than that, I have no idea." Anna replied warmly.

Elsa formed a watery smile, and let out another sob, but of joy. She then pulled Anna to her, wrapping her loving arms around her little baby sister that she thought she had lost. Anna returned her older sister's loving embrace. Elsa dug her face into Anna's shoulder, letting out tears of joy. Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Anna." Elsa cried, resting her head on Anna's shoulder.

"Shh. It's over. There's nothing to be sorry for." Anna said, stroking Elsa's hair.

"But Anna. Everything that I did. With Michael..." Elsa tried to say.

"Was not your fault. And don't you dare blame yourself for this." Anna said firmly as they released each other.

* * *

"Anna, why don't we go back to the castle? No use for you freezing again." Elsa said as she got to her feet.

"That's a good idea." Anna said, noticing the snow. She slowly attempted to stand to her feet. She then thought of a great idea. She could have Elsa carry her. Elsa was willing to do it all the other times, surely she would do it now, even though she was fine for walking. She pretended to try to get to her feet, but fell in weakness.

"Anna, are you okay? Can you walk?" Elsa asked concerned.

"I don't think so. Do-do you mind, carrying me?"

"Of course not." Elsa said as she gathered Anna in her arms, and lifted her up. She started to walk back to the castle. Elsa looked down to Anna to see her having an evil smile on her face. "Anna, what's with that smile?"

"What smile?" Anna said, trying to stop smiling.

"That smile. That's a smile you have when you plan something, and it succeeds. You don't need to be carried, do you?" Elsa said with a smile.

Anna couldn't say anything, but form an innocent smile.

"Why?" Elsa asked teasingly.

"Because I didn't feel like walking." Anna said with her innocent smile.

"So you just thought you could trick me into making me think that you couldn't walk?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Elsa said defeated.

"And, you know you love me. And you said you would do anything for me." Anna said with a bigger smile.

"You're right. I do love you more than anything." Elsa said as she pushed Anna's head up and kissed her cheek. "And don't ever forget it."

"I won't." Anna said .

* * *

The gates opened and Elsa walked in to her room.

She sat Anna on her bed, and sat next to her.

"Anna, why did you take that dagger for me? I didn't deserve to be saved. Especially by you." Elsa said, taking Anna's hand.

"Elsa, I said I would always be here for you, right?"

"Right." Elsa said.

"And... I love you." Anna said as she placed her hand on Elsa's cheek. Elsa held Anna's hand to her cheek.

Anna suddenly pulled Elsa in for a tight embrace. Elsa released her for a moment to wipe away some stray bains to kiss her forehead then pulled her back in to embrace her tighter. "Oh, I thought I lost you." Elsa whispered.

"Shh. It's okay. It's over. I'm here."

Elsa held her tighter and pressed her hand on the back of Anna's head, holding her closer then ever. She was so warm and alive. Elsa heard her breathing, making her more relieved.

"Elsa?" Anna asked softly on Elsa's shoulder.

"Yes, Anna?"

"A-are you mad at me because of what I found out about Michael, and..." Anna started as she started to have tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to ruin your relationship with him. I know you really loved him, and I ruined that for you." She then started to sob quietly.

"Oh, Anna. Shh." Elsa said warmly as she stroked Anna's hair slowly. "Listen to me, I'm not mad at you. I'm proud of you."

"Y-you are?" Anna said tearfully.

"Of course I am." Elsa said as she released Anna and gripped her hands tightly. "Anna, you were willing to put your life at risk again to help me. And if you didn't do what you did, well, you wouldn't be here now."

"But you guys loved each other."

"No, Anna. I thought I loved him, but I was wrong. It's like the same thing you went through with Hans. You thought it was true love, but it wasn't. I know that now. Maybe I just wanted to be like others because everyone else can fall in love, like you and Kristoff. Maybe I'm not meant to be with a man." Elsa said as her head went down in sorrow.

"Elsa, look at me." Anna said as Elsa looked back up to her. "I know you're gonna find the perfect one someday. Maybe now isn't your time, but everyone is meant for someone. I know that for sure."

"I guess that's true." Elsa said, understanding what Anna meant.

"But until that day comes, just remember something: You'll always have me, and I will never leave you. I will be here for you like you've always been there for me." Anna said, putting her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that. Anna, can I say something crazy?" Elsa said.

"I love crazy." Anna said.

_Oh, no. I sound exactly like Hans. Eww! Hans! Why him?_

"Don't take this the wrong way Anna, but when it comes to true love, I know exactly who mine is." Elsa said, although she didn't want to put it the wrong way.

"Chocolate?" Anna said giggling.

"Well, that's one of them." Elsa laughed. "No, you. My baby sister. My only family. One who is willing to give up her life for the ones she loves. Who is willing to go out of her way to help others. One who is willing to forgive someone when they least deserve it. And you are willing to love the ones who have hurt you. You love me even though I shut you out all those years. I have never deserved the love you've given me, but you give it to me anyway. You gave your life up for me. That was true love. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Elsa asked, hoping Anna would understand.

"Yeah. As family, we share our love, but in a different way. A sisterly way. True love doesn't have to be romantic, but is also used for families. Like you and me. You shut yourself out of the world to protect me. That's true love; giving up something to protect the one you care about." Anna said, having trouble explaining what she meant.

"And, Anna, you sacrficed yourself for me and saved my life. That was true love; doing whatever it takes to help your family, and the one you care about."

"Elsa, I know what you're meaning with your true love: it's family."

"Yes. Family. Family is all I need in my life. And since you're my only family, you are all that I want. All that I need. All that I will love more than anything in the entire world. Anna, you mean more to me than the kingdom, or the throne, or whatever. And nothing will ever change that." Elsa finished.

Anna was so touched by Elsa's speech. Elsa was all she needed in her life too. Even though she had Kristoff, their love would never be as strong as hers and Elsa's.

"I love you, Elsa." Anna said as a tear streaked down her cheek.

Elsa knew Anna needed another hug. And Elsa would gladly hug Anna anyday, anywhere, anytime. "Come here." she said as she opened her arms and Anna fell into them.

"I really love you, Elsa." Anna said as she embraced Elsa tightly, digging her face in Elsa's shoulder.

"I love you too, Anna. I love you too." Elsa said gently and sweetly. She placed a gentle kiss on Anna's cheek.

Elsa couldn't help but smile at the fact of her baby sister being in her arms again after almost losing her. Elsa tried to release, but she was trapped in Anna's tight embrace.

"Don't leave me, Elsa. Please." Anna begged as she let out a sob.

Elsa was shocked at Anna's remark. She never wanted her to leave. Elsa wasn't about to either. "Never, Anna. Never again." she said as she wrapped her arms around Anna tighter. She listened to Anna's sobbing.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here, and I will never leave you." Elsa said as she noticed that Anna's sobbing calmed down. "But don't you ever leave me. And don't you ever scare me like you have done ever again. I can't afford to lose you. I couldn't bear it." Elsa said as stray tears fell from her eyes.

"I won't Elsa. I promise." Anna said as she held Elsa tighter. Anna started to sob loudly again, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa knew exactly what to do that would help Anna: Singing.

_**Rest your head.**_

_**And close your eyes.**_

_**Remember I am near.**_

_**And I will always love you.**_

_**And be there to dry your tears.**_

Anna immediately stopped sobbing and finally released Elsa. Elsa looked at Anna to see her eyes red from crying and her cheeks wet with tears. Elsa used her thumb to wipe away the tears. Anna formed a smile. Elsa formed a bigger one. Elsa then grabbed her hand. Anna grabbed her other one. Anna gripped them tightly.

* * *

So, Anna? How about chocolate? You feel up to that?" Elsa asked.

Anna jumped off the bed, and dragged Elsa out by her arm. "I take that as a yes."

They saw some chocolates on the kitchen table. They sat down next to each other and started to eat.

"It doesn't get any better than this." Anna said, swallowing her chocolate.

"What do you mean, Anna?"

"I mean, I have all I could ever want in my life. I live in a castle, I have Kristoff an Sven, I have Olaf, I have chocolate, and best of all, I have you."

"You are a blessed person, aren't you?" Elsa said before taking another bite of chocolate.

"We are blessed because we have each other." Anna said as she took Elsa's spare hand.

"You're right about that." Elsa said as she gripped Anna's hand tightly.

"And I wouldn't want in any other way." Anna said as she placed her chocolate on the table.

Elsa did the same thing and suddenly wrapped her arms around Anna for a quick embrace. "Me either, Anna. Me either." Elsa said before letting out a sigh of contentment. The sisters released each other and ate the rest of their chocolate.

* * *

"I wonder what happened to Michael." Anna said.

"Who knows?"

"Well, if I see him, I will punch his face so hard, it will break his nose. Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it." Anna said, punching her fist into her palm.

"Easy, Anna. He's long gone. He can't hurt us anymore." Elsa said, trying to calm Anna down.

"I hope so."

"Well, I have to go fix my cloak. Stupid Michael had to put a stupid hole in it." Anna said angrily, examining her cloak.

"Maybe I better go with you, so you don't get any ideas of running away to hurt him."

"Maybe that's a good idea." Anna said as she stood up and started to walk to her room. Elsa got to her feet and caught up with her. Anna suddenly linked arms with her. Elsa looked over to her sister with eyes full of joy and love. Anna formed a smile and Elsa did the same thing.

* * *

The sisters came to Anna's room where Anna got her sewing kit from under her bed. She started sewing, and Elsa was amazed at how fast Anna was going.

"Ouch!" Anna let out and looked at her finger.

"What happened?" Elsa asked concerned.

Anna showed Elsa her finger to show her the needle went into it.

"Ohh." Elsa said before kissing it.

Anna formed a huge smile on her face.

"Better?"

"Thanks, Elsa." Anna said sweetly as she continued to sew.

Then, the cloak was finished. Anna put her sewing kit away and placed the cloak on a chair.

"Good job, Anna. You're quick."

"Gerda taught me to be that quick."

* * *

Anna then went over to sit on her bed and Elsa followed her.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Have I ever mention how much I love you?" Anna asked as she moved closer to Elsa.

"Anna, have I ever mention how proud I am to have you as a sister?" Elsa asked as she wrapped an arm around Anna. Anna placed her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"You're the best." they said together. Anna made eye contact with Elsa. "I was gonna say that." they said together again. "Ohhh." they said again before wrapping their arms around each other.

"I love you." they said together once again. "Will you stop that?" they said as they started laughing, releasing each other.

"You can definetly tell we're sisters." Anna said.

"No doubt about it." Elsa smiled. "Anna?"

"What is it, Elsa?"

"Can I have just one more?" Elsa asked as she opened her arms for one more hug. "I need to know you're still with me." she added, hoping Anna would accept it.

"Of course, Elsa. Anytime you want." Anna said as she fell into Elsa's loving and caring arms. Elsa embraced her so tight, Anna could barely breath. She then loosed her grip. Anna returned the embrace.

Thousands of thoughts ran through Elsa's head.

_She is still with me. She is alive and in my arms. She is safe. There's no need to worry anymore. She's here and she's here to stay._

Thoughts started to run through Anna's head too.

_She still loves me. I am in her arms. I still have her. And she will never leave me or shut me out again._

Anna and Elsa then thought the same exact thing.

_I will always be there for her._

**The End.**

**How was that? Good? Bad? Pretty good?**

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time...**


End file.
